The present invention relates to a closed type connecting block for connecting communication equipment such as a telephone, a facsimile and the like to a communication line such as a telephone line, and more particularly, the invention relates to a closed type connecting block which can sealingly enclose a jack connected to the communication line and a plug received in the jack and connected to a cord from the communication equipment.
Some of connecting blocks are used under unfavorable circumstances, for example, in outdoor locations in which connecting blocks are directly or indirectly exposed to raindrops, in bath rooms in which connecting blocks are exposed lo high degree of humidity, in seasides in which connecting blocks are exposed to sea breeze, or in spas in which connecting blocks are exposed to corrosive gases. In those connecting blocks, contacts of the plugs and jacks are corroded or rusted to decrease insulation performance or conductivity. Therefore, the plugs and jacks have to be frequently replaced by new ones.
Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 60-170976 teaches a closed type connecting block for use with a telephone. The connecting block comprises a base plate, screw-fastened terminals provided on the base plate, a cover plate, a rubber packing positioned between the base plate and the cover plate, and bushings fitted in apertures for receiving cords from communication equipment. The ends of the cords from the communication equipment are secured to the terminals by screws, and the cover plate is tightly secured to the base plate by screws to form sealing engagement therebetween.
A problem usually associated with the conventional connecting block is that the screws have to be loosened to remove the cover plate and subsequently the terminals have to be unscrewed to remove the cords when the cords are required to be removed from the terminals to replace or relocate the communication equipment or to check a communication line. This may lead to increased working time.